RK characters in the future
by TK the axe murderer
Summary: All the Rurouni Kenshin characters go to the year 2003 and wind up in a girl named TK’s house. What Chaos will happen? Plz R
1. Insanity Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of it's characters.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It starts when TK is at the computer. Misao is sitting next to her.  
  
Misao: What's this cube thing?  
  
TK: It's not a cube.  
  
Misao: Then what is it?  
  
TK: A computer screen.  
  
Misao: Computer?  
  
TK: Too much to explain. Here, why don't I give you something to do? *shows her a picture of Aoshi on the computer*  
  
Misao: O_O LORD AOSHI IS STUCK IN THAT CUBE THING!!! *grabs the computer monitor and starts shaking it; screen starts messing up* I'LL SAVE YOU LORD AOSHI!!!  
  
TK: …  
  
Misao: *lifts up computer monitor; throws it on the floor and starts stomping on it*  
  
TK: HEY, THAT COST MONEY!!!  
  
Misao: I HAVE TO GET LORD AOSHI OUT OF THE CUBE!!! *throws the monitor at the wall*  
  
TK: STOP DOING THAT, MISAO!!!  
  
Suddenly Aoshi walks into the room with a confused look on his face when he sees Misao abusing the computer monitor.  
  
Aoshi: Um…Misao…?  
  
Misao: NOT NOW!!! I'M TRYING TO GET YOU OUT!!! *kicks the monitor*  
  
Aoshi: ??  
  
Misao: *turns around and sees Aoshi* LORD AOSHI!!! *runs to him; turns around to TK* Sorry about your cube, TK.  
  
TK: --_-- My mother's gonna kill me for this.  
  
Later, TK goes to her room and listens to her CD player. Kenshin is in the room with her.  
  
TK: *puts in Linkin Park; starts playing*  
  
Kenshin: *suddenly runs out of the room* ORO?!?!?!?!  
  
TK: Relax. It's music.  
  
Kenshin: You call THAT music?! All that yelling?! All that racket?!  
  
TK: Um, yeah.  
  
Kenshin: Oro?  
  
TK: Why do you say that?  
  
Kenshin: Oro?  
  
TK: --_--'  
  
After listening to her CD, TK decided to teach Kaoru how to use the PS2.  
  
Kaoru: *pushes X button; gasps*  
  
TK: What?  
  
Kaoru: Every time I push this button, they move. *pushes button again* Wow! *pushes button again; gasps again*  
  
TK: *watching Kaoru getting amazed by the button* o_0  
  
Kaoru: This is so cool! ^_^  
  
TK: I think you had enough of the PS2. *ejects the CD*  
  
Kaoru: IT'S MOVING BY ITSELF!!!!!!!!  
  
TK: Duh!  
  
Kaoru: It has a mind of it's own.  
  
TK: *anime sweat drop*  
  
Kenshin runs in  
  
Kenshin: DON'T WORRY, SWEETHEART!!! *pulls out his sword; chops the PS2 in half*  
  
TK: THAT COST 300 BUCKS, YOU BASTARD!!!  
  
Kenshin: Oro?  
  
TK starts choking Kenshin  
  
Kaoru: NO!!! DON'T KILL HIM!!!  
  
TK: GRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kenshin: X_X  
  
The next morning, the alarm clock goes off. Just when TK was about to turn it off, Sano walked into the room and smashed it.  
  
TK: What was that for?  
  
Sano: It was making annoying noises.  
  
TK: --_-- Basterd.  
  
Sano: …  
  
TK: I gotta eat breakfast so I can go to school.  
  
Sano: School?  
  
TK: Yeah. School? The place you have to go? Hell?  
  
Sano: ??  
  
TK: Never mind. You're too stupid.  
  
Sano: Hey, who are you calling stupid?!  
  
TK: You! Rooster head!  
  
Sano: WHY DOES EVERYONE CALL ME ROOSTER HEAD?!?!?!  
  
TK: Because you have one.  
  
Sano: --_--  
  
The school bus stops at its stop. TK is about to get on the bus right when Kenshin ran outside with his sword.  
  
Kenshin: THAT BIG YELLOW THING IS SWALLOWING INNOCENT CHILDREN!!! *chops all the tires*  
  
TK: No, stupid! This is the bus!  
  
Kenshin: Oro?  
  
TK: *smacks Kenshin*  
  
Kenshin: Owie!!!  
  
Bus Driver: Thanks to some madman wielding a sword, we won't be able to drive to school.  
  
All the children on the bus start cheering  
  
Bus Driver: BUT you have to stay on this bus.  
  
All the children: Awwww!  
  
TK: --_--  
  
Kenshin: What's wrong?  
  
TK: I HAVE TO SIT ON THIS BUS IN BOREDOM AND BE LATE FOR SCHOOL THANKS TO YOU!!! *starts chocking Kenshin*  
  
Kenshin: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
The bus finally got some back up and drove off to school. As a result, TK missed three periods. After school the phone suddenly rang. Aoshi answered it.  
  
Person on phone (Katie): Hello?  
  
Aoshi stays quiet  
  
Katie: HELLO?!  
  
Aoshi: …  
  
Katie: HELLOOOOOOOOOO?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Aoshi: Uh…  
  
TK: Aoshi, what are you doing?  
  
Aoshi: This thing is talking to me.  
  
TK: gimmie that. *takes phone* Hello?  
  
Katie: Hey, TK.  
  
TK: Hi, Katie.  
  
Aoshi: That thing has a name?  
  
TK: No, the person talking to me does.  
  
Aoshi: You're insane.  
  
Katie: TK, who is that?  
  
TK: Nobody.  
  
Aoshi: She's talking to inanimate objects.  
  
TK: Shut up!  
  
Katie: Who?  
  
TK: Not you.  
  
Katie: Riiiiiiiight. Check your email. I sent you something.  
  
TK: I unfortunately can't.  
  
Katie: Why?  
  
TK: Unfortunately, Misao completely smashed up my computer monitor.  
  
Katie: What?!  
  
TK: I have no monitor.  
  
Katie: Um…Is Kenji there?  
  
TK: Um…he's busy.  
  
Kenshin is screaming in the background  
  
TK: Uh, I gotta go! *hangs up* Kenshin, what's wrong?  
  
Kenshin: This thing. All I did was push this button…and it started yelling at me. It suddenly yelled, "Bop it!" I jumped back, and then it started making funny noises.  
  
Kenji: My dad is such a chicken. *picks up Bop It; pushes button*  
  
Bop It: PULL IT!!  
  
Kenji: *girl scream* DADDY I'M SCARED!!! *runs to Kenshin*  
  
Kenshin: It's okay, that it is.  
  
Kenji: NO, IT'S NOT!!!  
  
TK: It's just a game. See? *starts playing game to demonstrate*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That's all I can think of for now. Plz R&R. 


	2. Introduction to the Karaoke

I finally thought of chapter 2, so here goes  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later all of the characters are downstairs.  
  
Misao: Ooh, what's this?  
  
TK: Karaoke.  
  
Misao: ??  
  
TK: You sing into the mic.  
  
Misao: *stares at the mic* What is this?  
  
TK: The mic.  
  
Misao: ??  
  
TK: Here lemme show you. *turns on Karaoke machine; speaking into mic* You sing through this.  
  
Misao: Cool!! *takes mic; starts singing like a dying rodent*   
  
TK: AHH! MAKE IT STOP!! *covers ears*  
  
Misao: I was just warming up. *winks; clears throat; sings* #My love is like woah, my kiss is like woah, my touch is like woah, my sex is like...#  
  
TK: *steals mic* WHERE DID YOU LEARN THIS DISCUSTING SONG?!?!?!  
  
Misao: You can blame Aoshi.  
  
TK: Wha... *turns head to Aoshi*  
  
Aoshi: All I did was turn on that little black box and THAT started  
  
playing.  
  
TK: Riiiight...Well...KENSHIN, DON'T TOUCH THAT!!!  
  
Kenshin is touching TK's 3d castle model. The model suddenly falls down and breaks apart.  
  
Kenshin: That's a flimsy building, that it is.  
  
TK's eyes suddenly go evil and she starts choking the living daylights out of him.  
  
TK: DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TOOK ME TO MAKE THAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Kenshin: Orororo!!!!  
  
Kaoru: NO!!!! I NEED HIM!!!  
  
TK: DIE!!!!!  
  
Everyone but Kaoru and Kenshin is staring at TK like she's insane.  
  
Kaoru: /._.\  
  
Kenshin: X_X  
  
TK finally cooled off and stopped choking Kenshin.  
  
Misao: AOSHI, SING WITH ME!!! #I want my ass smacked...#  
  
Aoshi stares.  
  
Misao: Your turn. *silence*  
  
TK: Um, Misao. I don't think he's gonna sing. One: he probably doesn't know the words. Two: He just isn't the type to sing that stuff. Three: you're insane.  
  
Misao: He knows the words, and of coarse. I KNOW I'm insane.  
  
TK:....he knows the words?  
  
Aoshi: Yes.  
  
TK: Where are you learning this stuff?!  
  
Misao: What? Kenshin taught us how to use that thing that you put those shiny circular mirrors in. We put one in and that started playing.  
  
TK: --_-- THAT'S IT!!! NOBODY TOUCHES MY STUFF ANYMORE!!! GOT IT?!?!?!  
  
Kenshin: Not even you?  
  
TK: Let me rephrase that. Nobody touches my stuff but ME from now on!  
  
Kenshin: But what if we bump into it by accident?  
  
TK: Kenshin, shut up!  
  
Kenshin: Okay!  
  
Kaoru: OOH!! I WANNA SING NEXT!!!  
  
TK: *uneasy look* Okay. *gives her the mic*  
  
Kaoru: *singing badly* #Can you imagine us making love? The way that our first touch is...# *feedback* WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS THING?!?!  
  
TK: --_--' Your voice. It's messing it up.  
  
Kaoru: WHAT?!? MY VOICE IS BEUTIFUL I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW!!! :(  
  
Everyone has an anime sweat drop.  
  
Kenshin: Y-Yeah...her voice is beutiful, that it is.  
  
TK: You're only saying that because you're her husband.  
  
Kenshin: No. *anime sweat drop*  
  
Sano: MY TURN!!!  
  
TK: O_O  
  
Aoshi: Oh my god. I don't wanna hear this. My ears are already messed up from Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru: TAKE THAT BACK!!! *throws the mic at Aoshi; mic misses*  
  
Aoshi shakes his head and walks off. Suddenly Sano picks up the mic.  
  
Sano: *badly* #Every night in my dreams, I see you, I feel you, that is how I know you go on...#  
  
Kenshin: *covering ears* ORO!!!!!  
  
Kaoru: Who exactly are you singing to?  
  
Sano: Kenshin. ^_^  
  
Kenshin: ORORORORO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! O_O  
  
Sano: *with hearts in his eyes; starts hugging Aoshi* I love you Kenshin!!  
  
Aoshi: Excuse me, but do I look like a redheaded girl to you?  
  
Kenshin: O_O I'm not a girl, that I'm not!  
  
Misao: GET OFF OF HIM YOU FREAK!!!  
  
TK: Somebody's been drinking Sake!  
  
Sano: What? So I had a few drinks! Want some, Aoshi?  
  
Aoshi: I can't drink.  
  
Sano: Aww! How about you, Kenji?  
  
Kaoru: HEY! NOT THE CHILD! HE'S TOO YOUNG!!!  
  
Kenji: --_--  
  
TK: OKAY!! THIS IS GETTING TOO INSANE!!!  
  
Sano: Hey, Misao started it. She sang first.  
  
Misao: Hey, don't look at me! You're the one who introduced me to the mic!  
  
TK: --_-- Starting to wish that I didn't.  
  
Later, TK had to go to bed. That night TK is hearing noises from downstairs. First she tries to ignore it as much as she can, but then it got louder. Eventually TK got tired of hearing those two making noises downstairs, so she marched right downstairs.  
  
TK: AOSHI!!! MISAO!!! COULD YOU PLEASE KEEP QUIET?!?!?!  
  
Misao: Awww! But I like playing with the Karaoke!  
  
TK: You can play with it tomorrow! For now, just GO TO SLEEP!!  
  
Misao: BUT I CAN'T SLEEP WITH AOSHI!!!  
  
TK: Oh, yes you can. *mischievous smile*  
  
Aoshi walks into the garage.  
  
TK: Hey, were are you going?  
  
Aoshi: I'm sleeping in the garage. *opens the car door and lies down on the seats*  
  
TK: I wonder what my mom would say when she sees him in the backseat.  
  
Misao: My only chance to sleep with Lord Aoshi...and...I BLEW IT!!!!! *goes into tears*  
  
TK: --_-- That's so wrong. 


	3. More insanity

Here goes CH 3  
  
Sorry it's been taking so long for me to create chapter 3. My computer kept messing up because Misao kept throwing it around.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TK was awaken the next morning by the sounds of her mom screaming. TK suddenly rushed downstairs to see what was wrong.  
  
TK: MOM, WHAT'S WRONG?!?!  
  
Mom: THERE IS A MAN IN THE BACKSEAT!!!  
  
Aoshi wakes up, almost getting hit by a bat. He suddenly pulls out his sword.  
  
Mom: HE'S ARMED!!!!!!!  
  
TK: MOM!!! RELAX!!! IT'S ONLY AOSHI!!! He won't hurt you!  
  
Mom: HE'S GOT SWORDS!!!!!!  
  
TK: Not that he's gonna hurt you with them. Right, Aoshi? *gives him a look*  
  
Aoshi: *glare; puts the sword away*  
  
Aoshi finally got out of the car.  
  
TK: Well, I can understand why she would be afraid of you.  
  
Aoshi: Why?  
  
TK: Look at you! What would you do if you were just minding your own business, then suddenly a man with bags under his eyes, bloodshot eyes, and messy hair just popped up behind you? Plus, you pull a sword out on her.  
  
Aoshi glares for a while.  
  
TK: What? I'm only making a point.  
  
Later TK is in her room with Kenji, Kenshin, and Misao.  
  
Kenji: Hey, what's this? *picks up diary; opens it* Interesting. "Nov. 30th. I never thought that-"  
  
TK: PUT THAT DOWN!!! *tries to grab the diary*  
  
Kenji: No! I wanna read more.  
  
TK: --_--  
  
Misao: I remember what's in my diary. *sighs*  
  
TK: Oh, goodness.  
  
Kenji: I never thought that you had dreams about a guy named Lee.  
  
TK: THAT'S PERSONAL!!!!!  
  
Misao: I have dreams of Lord Aoshi.  
  
TK: GIVE ME MY DIARY BACK!!!!!  
  
Kenji: Wow, such detail...  
  
TK: DON'T READ MY DREAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kenshin is wearing TK's black Karate gi (outfit)  
  
Kenshin: I look good in this.  
  
TK: O_O Kenshin...take that off.  
  
Kenshin: But why? It looks good on me.  
  
TK: TAKE IT OFF!!!!  
  
Kenshin starts taking it off.  
  
TK: EWWWWW!!!!! NOT IN FRONT OF ME!!!!!!!!  
  
Kenshin: You said, "Take it off."  
  
TK: --_--  
  
Kenji: Somebody's horny.  
  
TK: O_O I TOLD YOU NOT TO READ THE DREAM!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Misao: I had a dream like that...  
  
TK: THAT'S DISTURBING!!! DON'T TELL ME THAT!!!  
  
Misao: Oh! Did I say that out loud?  
  
TK has a disturbed look on her face.  
  
Kenji: TK, this stuff is erotic.  
  
TK attempts once again to get the diary back, but Kenji is too fast.  
  
Kenji: I'm not finished.  
  
TK: --_--  
  
Misao: *sighs and smiles*  
  
TK: Stop thinking of Aoshi.  
  
Misao: I can't help it.  
  
TK: --_--'  
  
Kenshin (back in his normal outfit): She is obsessed, that she is.  
  
TK: WHY DO YOU ALWAYS SAY, "THAT I AM" "THAT I KNOW" "THAT YOU ARE" "THAT IT IS" "THAT SHE IS" "THAT IT'S NOT" "THAT IT WAS" "THAT I WILL"...*continues*  
  
Kenshin: Oro?  
  
TK: WHY DO YOU SAY THAT TOO?!?!  
  
Kenshin: It's the way I talk, that it is.  
  
TK: --_--'  
  
Kenji: Hey, can I show this to the others?  
  
TK: NO, NO, AND HELL NO!! YOU ARE NOT SHOWING THAT TO ANYBODY!!!!  
  
Kenji: But it's interesting.  
  
TK: GIMME THE DAMN BOOK!! *snatches diary*  
  
Kenji: Jeeze! *walks off*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That's all for chapter 3  
  
I'll be making chapter 4  
  
Hope you like it!  
  
^_^ 


	4. Oh, boy! The mall!

I have finally thought of ch. 4  
  
First I had to wait for the computer to recover from a virus  
  
Then my mom had to put some stuff back  
  
Then, I forgot what to put in ch. 4  
  
Now...FINALLY, I can put in ch. 4, so here goes  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TK is on the phone with Katie  
  
TK: Hey, what's up?!  
  
Katie: Nothing much. Hey, I was wondering if you could go to the mall with me later.  
  
TK: Sure! No problemo!  
  
Katie: Great! We'll meet at the mall at 12:00. Okay?  
  
TK: Alright! Bye! *hangs up*  
  
Misao: Mall? What's a mall?  
  
TK: A place where you shop and look at cool stuff.  
  
Misao: SOUNDS INTERESTING!!!! CAN I GO?!?!?!  
  
TK: Um...sure, I guess.  
  
Misao: *grabs Aoshi* Aoshi wants to go, too.  
  
Aoshi: I never said that.  
  
Misao: YES, YOU DID!!!  
  
Aoshi: No, I didn't.  
  
Misao: YES, YOU DID!!!  
  
Aoshi: No, I didn't.  
  
Misao: YES, YOU DID!!!  
  
Aoshi: No, I didn't.  
  
Misao: *evil eyes* YES, YOU DID!!!  
  
Aoshi: /._.\  
  
Misao: ^_^  
  
TK: Sometimes, I question her sanity.  
  
Misao: Me too...wait a minute...HEY!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
TK: Are you okay?  
  
Misao: --_--  
  
TK: Lemme guess...Aoshi screwed your brains out.  
  
Aoshi: DID NOT!!!!!!!!!!  
  
TK: Aren't we defensive.  
  
Aoshi: --_--'  
  
Kaoru: What are you three fighting about?  
  
TK: Misao wants to go to the mall with me and Katie, and she's forcing Aoshi to go too.  
  
Kaoru: Oh. Can I go?  
  
TK: Sure.  
  
Kenshin: I would like to go with Miss Kaoru.  
  
TK: Sure, okay.  
  
Kaoru: KENJI, YOU'RE COMING TOO!!!  
  
Kenji: --_--  
  
TK: I'm not sure I wanna bring a huge crowd.  
  
Sano: OHH! I HAVE TO COME WITH YOU!! I NEED TO BUY A REALLY CUTE DRESS!!! ^_^  
  
Everyone else: O_O  
  
Sano: What?  
  
TK: *cough* Gay! *cough*  
  
Sano: Don't be hatin'! *walks off*  
  
TK:...Anywayz...I'm gonna get ready to go.  
  
After TK got ready, everyone got into the car. In the car...  
  
Kenshin: *sees a Voltzwagon (I can't spell) ; punches Aoshi on the arm* Punch buggy!  
  
Aoshi: *glares at Kenshin*  
  
Sano: *painting his nails in the backseat*  
  
Misao: *disturbed look on her face* That's disturbing.  
  
Sano: What? You don't like pink?  
  
Misao: *looks away*  
  
Aoshi: *sees a Voltzwagon; punches Kenshin in face really hard* PUNCH BUGGY!!!  
  
Kenshin: *on the floor* X_X  
  
Kaoru: YOU KILLED HIM!!!  
  
Aoshi: No, he's unconcsous.  
  
TK: That just violent.  
  
Aoshi: What? I'm only playing the game.  
  
Sano: Boys will be boys.  
  
TK: You're a guy too.  
  
Sano: No, I'm not......wait a minute.  
  
Misao: You don't know your gender?  
  
Sano: Hold on. Lemme check. *unzips pants*  
  
Misao: EWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sano: What?  
  
TK: SANO! PUT YOUR PANTS BACK ON!!  
  
Sano: Okay, I'm a guy...I think.  
  
TK: --_--  
  
Misao(looking at a bunch of cars): OOH! WHAT'S THAT?! *touches a corvette and the alarm goes  
  
off*  
  
  
  
TK: MISAO YOU IDIOT!  
  
  
  
Misao: *screams and jumps in Aoshi's arms*  
  
Aoshi: *drops Misao* Oops!  
  
Misao: OW! THAT HURT, AOSHI!  
  
Aoshi: Sorry.  
  
  
  
TK: --_--' Hurry, lets go.  
  
  
  
In the Mall  
  
  
  
Katie: What took you guys so long???  
  
  
  
TK: Misao here almost got us arrested.  
  
  
  
Misao: ITS NOT MY FAULT THE THING MAKES NOISES!  
  
  
  
TK: --_--  
  
  
  
Katie: OH MY GOD! KENSHIN!!! *glomps him*  
  
  
  
Kenshin: Ooooorrrrrooooooo  
  
  
  
TK: I thought u would do that to Kenji.  
  
  
  
Kenji: O.O  
  
  
  
Katie: Oh yeah.....KENJI! *glomps him too*  
  
  
  
TK: Awww...isn't that cute?  
  
  
  
Misao: *sees a stuffed weasel* THE POOR HELPLESS ANIMAL!!!  
  
  
  
TK: Misao, it's fake.  
  
  
  
Misao: THE POOR HELPLESS ANIMALLLLL!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Sano: Houston, we have a problem.....  
  
  
  
Misao: It's okay weasel....  
  
  
  
The weasel falls over  
  
  
  
Misao: *screams*  
  
  
  
Aoshi sees a stuffed eagle and stares at it for a long time.  
  
  
  
TK: Aoshi, are you okay?  
  
  
  
Aoshi stares  
  
  
  
Katie: Oooooh Kenshin....did you know you were a bunny? *waves a stuffed bunny in Kenshin's  
  
face*  
  
  
  
Kenshin: The poor bunny! *Kenshin grabs the stuffed bunny* The bunny is dead!  
  
It has no pulse! Katie, why are you grabbing a dead bunny?!  
  
  
  
Katie: Cuz its fun. ^-^ And it's not dead you idiot.  
  
  
  
Kenshin: *schoolgirl scream*  
  
  
  
Kaoru: He can do that?  
  
  
  
TK: Can we PLEASE go?  
  
  
  
Aoshi continues to stare at the eagle   
  
  
  
TK *waving her hand in Aoshi's face*: Yoohoo..Aoshi?  
  
  
  
Aoshi's mouth gapes open and TK grabs his hand and pulls him along  
  
  
  
Misao: HEY THATS MY JOB!  
  
  
  
Sano: OOOH! I WANT THIS DRESS!  
  
  
  
TK: That is NOT healthy.  
  
  
  
Kenshin: It's pink! Like me!  
  
  
  
Kaoru: Kenshin, no matter what you wear, you're sexy to me...  
  
  
  
Kenshin: Aaaw....you don't hafta...  
  
  
  
Kaoru: And tonight when we go to bed and make out and-  
  
  
  
Kenshin: Kaoru! Really....you don't...  
  
  
  
Kenji: Oh God...not this again..  
  
  
  
Katie: Kenjiiiii!!!  
  
  
  
Kenji: Huhhh??  
  
  
  
TK: She loves you.  
  
  
  
Kenji: Oro?  
  
  
  
Katie: *blushes very deeply*  
  
  
  
TK: Aaaw.....since i'm the author....i'm gonna make this happen....  
  
  
  
Aoshi and Misao make out, Kaoru and Kenshin make out, and Kenji and Katie make out, and Sano  
  
makes out with a....dress. It's pink too.  
  
  
  
TK: o_0 okay, that's freaky...  
  
  
  
Sano: LOVE THE DRESS! LOOOOVE IT!  
  
  
  
TK: No!  
  
  
  
Katie: TTTTTTTTTTKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK Guess what?  
  
  
  
TK: What?  
  
  
  
Katie: *holds up 7 tickets*: I've got tickets to Spy Kids 3D!  
  
Misao: Ooh! What's that?  
  
TK: A movie.  
  
The whole crew go to the movie. In the theatre...  
  
Kenshin: *examining 3D glasses* What's this for? *puts them on; movie starts* AHHHHH!!!! *takes  
  
out his sword* It's gonna attack me!!  
  
TK: --_--' Idiot.  
  
Misao: *pulls out her knives (I don't know what they are)* GO AHEAD!!! I'M READY FOR YA!!!  
  
Aoshi: *stares and blinks* What the f--  
  
TK: Hey! This story is PG-13.  
  
Aoshi:...fudge.  
  
Kaoru: AHHHHHH!!!!! THIS IS SCARY!!!!!  
  
Katie: This wasn't a good idea.  
  
TK and Katie grab everyone and run out.  
  
TK: So much for that.  
  
Kenshin: WHERE IS IT!?!?!? WHERE IS THAT BIG...THING?!?!?  
  
Sano: That was the scariest thing that ever happened to me...  
  
TK: --_--'  
  
Later, they go to the pet store  
  
Kenshin: They're taking them hostage! Those poor little innocent creatures!  
  
TK: OMG! Why did I ever say yes to bringing them?!  
  
Katie: Because you're an idiot.  
  
Kenshin frees all of the animals  
  
Kenshin: THERE YOU GO, ANIMALS!!! BE FREE!!! BE FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Katie:......  
  
TK: KENSHIN!!!!  
  
Kenshin: What?  
  
TK: You set a bunch of animals all over the place! We're gonna be kicked out of the mall!  
  
Kenshin: Is that bad?  
  
TK: *starts slapping Kenshin repeatedly*  
  
Kaoru: O.O NOOOOOO!!!!!!  
  
Aoshi: And she called me violent.  
  
Sano: Omg! *holds up a really small pink skirt* ^_^  
  
TK: O_O *drops Kenshin*  
  
Sano: What? Isn't it cute?  
  
Katie:.......EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW.....  
  
TK: Sanosuke, I'm begging you...PLEASE DON'T TRY THAT ON!!!  
  
Sano: You guys are no fun!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That's ch. 4  
  
hope you like! 


	5. Misao, Kaoru, school, and insanity!

Here it is.  
  
Ch. 5  
  
Here goes  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TK wakes up the next morning, remembering yesterdays adventures at the mall (you know, people  
  
scared of the movie theatre, Kenshin releasing pets, and the whole gang forced to clean up the  
  
mess at the mall). She walks out of her room, seeing Misao and Kaoru in front of her door.  
  
TK: Hey, Misao. Hey, Kaoru.  
  
Both: Hi.  
  
TK: What do you two need?  
  
Misao: Nothing...we're just wondering if we could go to this..."school" place with you.  
  
TK: Ya'll want to go to high school?!  
  
Both: Yeah.  
  
TK:............YOU DIDN'T EVEN GO THROUGH THE HELL OF MIDDLE SCHOOL!!!! Ahem! Well...I guess  
  
you two are the suitable age.  
  
Kaoru: How old do you have to be?  
  
TK: Most kids go off to college at 18. So...  
  
Kaoru: I'm 17.  
  
Misao: I'm 16!  
  
TK: I know that.  
  
Misao: *gasp* How do you know?!  
  
TK: --_--' Anywayz...you two just find suitable clothing and then you can go.  
  
Kaoru: Okay! *walks to the closet*  
  
Misao: WAIT!!! YOU DIDN'T ANSWER THE QUESTION!!!  
  
TK: Cuz I don't want to.  
  
Kenshin: What are you two talking about?  
  
Misao: TK'S TAKING US TO HIGH SCHOOL!!! ^_^  
  
Kenshin: High school?  
  
Misao: YES!! A WONDERFUL, COOL, HAPPY PLACE FOR LEARNING!!! THIS "HIGH SCHOOL" THING SOUNDS SO  
  
WONDERFUL!!!  
  
TK: Who the hell lied to you?  
  
Misao: What?  
  
TK: Nevermind. Misao, you gotta get some decent clothes too.  
  
Misao: ISN'T WHAT I'M WEARING GOOD ENOUGH??!!  
  
TK: Not for the place we're going, and please stop yelling in my ear.  
  
Misao: OK!!!!! ^_^  
  
TK: Ow!  
  
Kenshin: Hey, can I go too?  
  
TK: Um...  
  
Kenshin: What? I wanna go too.  
  
TK: It'll be weird to see a 28 year old man with long red hair and a scar on his cheek walking  
  
around a high school.  
  
Kenshin: Why?  
  
TK: Nevermind. It's too hard to explain...to you.  
  
Kenshin: ??  
  
TK: See?  
  
Kenshin: Oro?  
  
TK: Stop saying that.  
  
Aoshi: What is Misao wearing?  
  
TK: What do you mean?  
  
Aoshi points at Misao, who is wearing a short tanktop, and short shorts that say "Bootilicious"  
  
on the back.  
  
TK: MISAO!!!!  
  
Misao: Don't you like it? I think it's cute. ^-^  
  
TK: MISAO, WHERE DID YOU GET THOSE!?!?!  
  
Misao: Your dresser.  
  
Aoshi looks at TK.  
  
TK: I don't wear that.  
  
Aoshi and Kenshin stare at TK some more.  
  
TK: I don't even own those.  
  
Aoshi & Kenshin: Riiiiiiiiiiiiiight...  
  
TK: I'm being honest.  
  
Aoshi: Is that suitable for this..."school"?  
  
TK: Hell, no! We'd be kicked out if we wore that!  
  
Aoshi: Then...why...?  
  
TK: *shrugs*  
  
Misao: I really wanted to show Aoshi-I MEAN....*bites lip*  
  
Aoshi: 0_o  
  
TK: *lol*  
  
Kenshin: Yeah...I'm gonna go look for Miss Kaoru now...  
  
TK: YOU CAN'T!! She's changing her clothes right now!  
  
Kenshin: That makes it even more fun! *runs into the bathroom (were Kaoru is)*  
  
TK:....  
  
Aoshi: Now, Misao. Could you please explain what you mean by that?  
  
TK: Oh, come on! You know what she means!  
  
Aoshi: No, I don't.  
  
TK: She wants you.  
  
Aoshi: ??  
  
TK: Don't play stupid! You know!  
  
Aoshi:...  
  
TK: She wants you to kiss her on the bed, and then-  
  
Misao: NO!!! DON'T SAY IT!!!  
  
Aoshi: ??  
  
TK: Should I give you the talk about the birds and the bees?  
  
Aoshi: No, thank you. I already got that talk when I was young.  
  
Misao: What can I were now?!  
  
TK: Look in my closet for MORE SUITABLE clothing.  
  
Misao: OK!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
TK: *in Misao's ear* AND STOP SCREAMING INTO MY EAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Misao: Ow, my eardrum!  
  
Later, the three girls got dress and were ready for school.  
  
Kenshin: I want to go too, that I do.  
  
TK: Kenshin, I told you. I don't think it's a good idea.  
  
Kenshin: /._.\  
  
TK: *groans* fine.  
  
Kenshin: ^_^  
  
TK: Let's get onto the bus.  
  
The four get into the bus. First TK gets on the bus with no problem, but when Misao and Kaoru  
  
get on, everyone looks at them funny. Then Kenshin got on.  
  
Bus driver: IT'S THAT CRAZY MAN WITH THE SWORD!!!!  
  
Children: *scream and jumps out the windows, back door, and emergency doors*  
  
Kenshin: Oro?  
  
TK: I told you this wasn't a good idea.  
  
Kaoru: Now how are we suppose to go to school?!  
  
Misao: Wait! *looks at driver's seat* I can probably control this thing.  
  
TK: No! No! No! Don't do that, Misao!  
  
Misao: Why?  
  
TK: That's not safe.  
  
Misao: Either that or nothing.  
  
TK: I'd rather have nothing.  
  
Misao: You won't go to school.  
  
TK: Excellent.  
  
Misao: And just think of all that make-up homework...  
  
TK:...On second thought...  
  
Misao: I GET TO CONTROL THE BUS!!! ^_^  
  
TK: That wasn't what I was getting at.  
  
Misao got behind the wheel. She was okay at driving, if you leave out the 5 elementary kids,  
  
7 cars, 1 other bus, and police officer that she hit.  
  
Misao: *skids across the parking lot and runs into a tree* This is our stop! ^_^  
  
TK: @_@  
  
Kaoru: *stars floating around her head*  
  
Kenshin: X_X  
  
Misao: I SAID THIS IS OUR STOP!!!  
  
Everyone is still in their places.  
  
Misao: GOT OFF THE DAMN BUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *kicks Kenshin's unconscious body off  
  
the bus* YOU TWO, KAORU!!  
  
Kaoru: No, mommy!  
  
Misao throws Kaoru out the window. She suddenly looks at TK.  
  
TK: I'll get myself out. *walks off the bus*  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Kenji and Aoshi are playing chess.  
  
Kenji: *makes a move* Checkmate. That's the third time I beat you.  
  
Aoshi: --_--  
  
Sano: *wearing the same thing Misao was wearing earlier* Wow, Kenji! You are good!  
  
Kenji: Well, thank y-AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! O_O  
  
Sano: What? Is there a booger on my face?  
  
Kenji: Aoshi?  
  
Aoshi: What?  
  
Kenji: Don't turn around.  
  
Aoshi: *Turns around and sees Sano* AHHHHHHHHH!!!! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!!!  
  
Sano: What?!  
  
Aoshi & Kenji: O_O  
  
Anywayz, back at school, TK, Misao, and Kaoru were in Keyboarding class with TK. Kenshin had to  
  
go to the office since they don't allow swords at the school.  
  
Misao: *observing the keyboard* What is this thing?  
  
TK: A Keyboard.  
  
Misao: ?? *picks up Keyboard* :) Oh, Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru: What?  
  
Misao smacks Kaoru in the face with the Keyboard.  
  
Kaoru: *stands up holding the keyboard* WHY YOU LITTLE!! *smacks Misao back with her keyboard*  
  
Misao and Kaoru start smacking each other with the keyboards.  
  
TK: --_--'  
  
Teacher: HEY!! YOU DON'T DO THAT IN THE CLASSROOM!!! SIT DOWN!!!  
  
Misao and Kaoru sit down.  
  
Misao: *sticks her tongue out at Kaoru*  
  
Kaoru: *flicks her off*  
  
Misao: ??  
  
Kaoru: I just picked that up somewhere.  
  
TK: *shakes head and continues typing*  
  
Later, the three girls go to 2nd period (Army Junior ROTC class).  
  
Teacher: CLASS ATTENTION!!!  
  
TK stands in attention with the class. Kaoru is picking her nose, and Misao is just sitting  
  
there, humming "Freckles" to herself.  
  
Teacher: WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?!?!?!?! YOU GET WITH THE CLASS AND GET INTO ATTENTION NOW!!!!  
  
Misao and Kaoru: What?  
  
Teacher: Drop and give me 20!  
  
Kaoru gets on her kness. Misao gets on her knees and pulls out a 20 dollar bill.  
  
Misao: I stole this from TK.  
  
Kaoru: 20?  
  
TK:....  
  
Teacher: I'M NOT PLAYING!!! I SAID GET ON THE FLOOR AND GIVE ME 20 PUSH-UPS!!! NOW GIVE ME 50!!!  
  
Misao: You don't have to be so mean!  
  
Teacher: NOOOOOWWWW!!!!!!!  
  
Misao and Kaoru get on the floor and do 50 push-ups. They get back up.  
  
Teacher: How bout you give me an extra 10.  
  
Misao: Me?  
  
Teacher: Yes you. Now drop.  
  
Misao: *whiny voice* Do I have to?  
  
Teacher: Yes!  
  
Misao: /._.\  
  
Teacher: --_-- Get into attention with the rest of the class.  
  
Misao: *stands behind TK* He is so mean!  
  
TK: Not behind me! You have to go towards the left!  
  
Misao: Fine. *walks to the end of the line*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I had to cut ch. 5 in half, so be looking forward to ch. 6. 


	6. Misao, Kaoru, school, and insanity part

After 2nd period (for Misao and Kaoru, after having to go through a class of nonstop push-ups)  
  
TK was on her way to ecology class.  
  
Misao: I'm tired! So, tired!  
  
TK: You shouldn't have gotten into so much trouble.  
  
Misao: I feel like my arms are gonna fall off.  
  
Kaoru falls in the middle of the hallway.  
  
TK:....  
  
Misao: Kaoru?  
  
Kaoru: *gets back up* Sorry. I tripped. ^_^  
  
Later, They got into the class room (What was the point of Kaoru tripping? I have no idea).  
  
Teacher: Hello, class!  
  
Class:.....  
  
Teacher: I see we haven't woke up yet.  
  
Misao: We have to wake up at FIVE IN THE GOD DANG MORNING AND CRASH INTO A TREE WITH A BUS!!  
  
AND THEN WE HAVE TO GO TO A REALLY BORING CLASS CALLED "KEYS-BORING" OR SOME CRAP LIKE THAT,  
  
AND THEN WE GO TO A CLASS WERE YOU GET YELLED AT AND DO PUSH-UPS!!! I'M TOO DAMN EXHAUSTED TO  
  
SAY HELLO!!!  
  
Kaoru: *anime sweat drop*  
  
Teacher:.........  
  
TK: Don't mind her. She's new.  
  
Teacher:......I see.  
  
Misao: *has a vein popping out of her forehead*  
  
Teacher: What's her name?  
  
TK: Her name is Misao.  
  
Teacher: Right, I'll remember that. *writes her name on a discipline notice* Anyway  
  
class...*start doing a lecture*  
  
30 minutes into the class, TK was still sitting there writing notes, about to fall asleep, Kaoru  
  
was asleep, (she banged her head on the desk about 10 minutes ago) and Misao was sitting  
  
there, drawing pictures of Aoshi.  
  
Teacher: Now class, we are gonna go to the lab and look into the microscope at our specimen.  
  
Kaoru: *in her sleep* Kenshin...  
  
Misao raises her hand.  
  
Teacher: Ah! Misao! What?  
  
Misao: WHAT'S A MICROSCOPE?!?!?!  
  
Everyone: o_0  
  
TK: --_--'  
  
Kaoru: *in her sleep* Kenshin...  
  
TK: *pokes Kaoru* Kaoru?  
  
Kaoru: *still asleep* I love you. *hugs TK*  
  
TK: AHHHH!!! *pushes Kaoru away*  
  
Misao: What? I wanna know what a microscope is! Is that too much to ask?  
  
Kaoru: *in her sleep, still trying to grab TK*  
  
TK: Ah! Kaoru, I'm not Kenshin!  
  
Kaoru: No, Kenshin! Don't leave me!  
  
TK:....  
  
Kaoru: *grabs TK and kisses her*  
  
TK: *slaps Kaoru hard*  
  
Kaoru: *wakes up* Huh? What happened? Why does my face hurt?  
  
TK:....  
  
Misao: WHY YOU ALL LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Everyone: 0_o  
  
Misao: --_--  
  
TK: Misao, you are crazy.  
  
Misao: WHY?? I DONT KNOW WHAT A MICROSCOPE IS!  
  
Teacher: You have detention.  
  
Misao: Huh? What's that?  
  
Teacher: Where do you come from?!  
  
Misao: The 18-  
  
TK jumps to her and covers her mouth  
  
TK: ARE YOU CRAZY?! YOU NEARLY REVEALED YOUR SECRET!!!  
  
Misao: WHAT'S SO BAD ABOUT BEING FROM THE 1800S??!?!?!?!?!?!??!!!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!!??!?!?!??!  
  
Everyone from different classes looks through the doorway wondering what the noise is about.  
  
TK: --_--'  
  
Kaoru: Kesnhin....  
  
Teacher: Please explain to me why you keep saying Kenshin over and over.  
  
Kaoru: Because he's my husband and I love him.  
  
Teacher: How old are you?  
  
Kaoru: Well, I was born June 28, 18- AHHH!!! *TK pounces on her*  
  
TK: STOP IT!  
  
Teacher: TK, do you need a discipline referral for your insane   
  
behavior?  
  
TK: No.  
  
Misao: I have this friend, and he's 26, and he has black hair, and blue eyes, and wears a  
  
trench coat, and he's sexy, and-  
  
TK: Misao?  
  
Misao: What?  
  
TK: Shut up.  
  
Misao: Okay! ^_^  
  
Teacher: Let's just go to the lab then. --_--'  
  
In the lab...  
  
Kaoru: What are those?  
  
TK: Oh! Those are just chemicals people from the other class left.  
  
Kaoru: Oh.  
  
Misao: *picks up microscope* COOL!!! *drops microscope* Oopsy...  
  
TK: MISAO, YOU IDIOT!!! O_O KAORU DON'T!!!!  
  
Kaoru is drinking chemicals from a beaker.  
  
TK: O_O  
  
Kaoru: *monstrously loud burp* Excuse me.  
  
TK: --_--  
  
Back at TK's  
  
Kenji: Checkmate. That's the 7th time!  
  
Aoshi: I demand a rematch!  
  
Sano: *finds a thong* What's this?  
  
Kenji: *takes the thong and examines the thing, then put it on his head* Maybe it's some kind  
  
of hat.  
  
Aoshi: What an idiot. Don't you know this is some kind of slingshot?  
  
Kenji: Oro?  
  
Aoshi: You really are becoming your father. Give me that. *take a chess piece and flings it at  
  
Kenji, hitting his eye*  
  
Kenji: OW! YOU ASSHOLE!!!  
  
Aoshi: Sorry, I was demonstrating.  
  
Back at school, TK, Misao, and Kaoru go to 4th period. TK meets Katie in there.  
  
Katie: Hey, TK. O_O MISAO?!?!?! KAORU?!?!?!  
  
Misao & Kaoru: Hi?  
  
Katie: How did they get to school?!  
  
TK: Long story that involves crashing buses into trees.  
  
Misao: Ehe! ^_^'  
  
Katie: ??  
  
TK: Anyway, How are you?  
  
Katie: Fine...but I just don't think it's a good idea that Misao and Kaoru come to school, too.  
  
Remember what they did at the mall?  
  
TK: --_--' How could I forget?  
  
Misao: So I made a mistake! Let's leave that behind us!  
  
Kaoru: Picking up that dog shit. Disgusting!  
  
TK: Don't say the brown word.  
  
Kaoru: WHAT ARE YOU?!?! MY MOTHER?!??!!  
  
The bell rings.  
  
Misao: What is that thing? I heard that thing go off 9 times now!  
  
Teacher: Class, be quiet! This is a time to study, not to talk.  
  
Misao: *mumbling* If only I had SOMEONE to study...like Lord Aoshi. *sighs*  
  
TK: *rolls eyes and reads her book*  
  
Kaoru: *bangs her head on the desk continuously*  
  
TK: Um...that's not healthy.  
  
Kaoru: SO WHAT?!?!?! I'M BORED!!!  
  
Teacher: Shhhhhh!  
  
Kaoru: Sorry.  
  
20 minutes later...  
  
Misao: Is this class over yet?  
  
TK: No.  
  
Misao: WILL IT EVER END?!?!?!?!??!?!?!!?!?!?!??!?!??!?!!  
  
Everyone stares at her.  
  
Misao: Okay, I'm done. *puts her head down*  
  
TK: --_--'  
  
Katie: *shakes her head and continues reading her book*  
  
After a while, it was lunch time. TK and Katie went to the pizza line with Kaoru and Misao  
  
following them.  
  
TK: *gets her pizza*  
  
Misao: *looking at hot tray* What is it?  
  
TK: It's pizza.  
  
Misao: Pizza?  
  
TK: Yeah. You eat it.  
  
Misao: *touches the hot tray itself* OW!! SHIT, THAT HURTS!!!  
  
TK: --_--'  
  
They sit at the table.  
  
Misao: My hand! Owww!  
  
TK: You shouldn't have touched the hot tray.  
  
Misao: You never told me it was hot!  
  
Kaoru: This food looks a little weird. *eats pizza; spits it at Katie* THIS STUFF IS  
  
DISGUSTING!!!  
  
TK: You don't like pizza?!  
  
Kaoru: It tastes like crap!  
  
TK: Wow, the first person I met who doesn't like pizza.  
  
Katie: *with partially eaten food all over her face* --_--  
  
After lunch, Misao went to the bathroom. TK decided to follow her to make sure she doesn't do  
  
anything weird.  
  
Misao: What are those things?  
  
TK: It's a toilet.  
  
Misao: Okay? *walks into the stall*  
  
TK: And close the door.  
  
Misao slams the door stall.  
  
TK: YOU NEARLY GOT MY FINGER!!!  
  
Misao: Sorry.  
  
TK stood there in front of Misao's stall. After about 2 minutes, TK thought that Misao is taking  
  
too long. She knocked on the stall, only getting the answer of something dropping into the  
  
toilet. After that she heard the toilet flush. TK thought that maybe she was done when suddenly  
  
she heard something else drop. 'Maybe she's taking a long dump.' TK thought. TK then thought,  
  
'Well, maybe I'll check on her.' She knocked once again.  
  
TK: Misao?  
  
Misao: Come in.  
  
TK opens the door to see Misao sticking her head in the toilet.  
  
TK: o_0 Misao...what are you doing?  
  
Misao: *lifts head* I'm washing my face! ^_^ *sticks her head back in and flushes the toilet*  
  
TK:....Misao? It's not for that.  
  
Misao: *lifts head* Then what is it for?  
  
TK whispers in her ear what it's for.  
  
Misao: EWWWWW!!!!!!! GROSS!!!!!!!!!!! I *REALLY* NEED TO WASH MY FACE, NOW!!!!!!!!!!  
  
TK:....Not now. I need to run to my 5th period.  
  
TK, Kaoru (who was standing in front if the bathroom sign), and Misao ran to the Social Studies  
  
hallway. In 5th period...  
  
Teacher: *bell rings* You're late.  
  
TK: No thanks to Misao.  
  
Misao: DON'T BLAME ME!!!!!! YOU DIDN'T TELL ME THAT PEOPLE CRAP IN THOSE THINGS!!!!!!  
  
Everyone: *stares; blinks*  
  
TK: *ahem*  
  
Misao:...............................WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Teacher:...Nothing. Just sit down.  
  
Misao: Okay! ^_^ *sits down*  
  
Teacher: *ahem* Now class, as I was saying...*starts making a really boring lecture*  
  
Misao and Kaoru instantly fall asleep. TK is tempted to fall asleep.  
  
Guy sitting near TK (GSNTK): Hey baby.  
  
Misao: What? Me?!  
  
GSNTK: Yeah you. You're cute.  
  
Misao:......  
  
TK: Don't mind him. He's the same guy who was flirting with me.  
  
GSNTK: But I don't want you! She's even more cute.  
  
Misao:......  
  
GSNTK: Who's that girl sitting behind you?  
  
Misao: Kaoru. Why?  
  
GSNTK: She's cute too. Even more cute than both of you!  
  
Kaoru: O.O  
  
Misao: What?!  
  
TK: You're kidding me.  
  
Misao: I AM DEFINITLY SEXIER THAN KAORU IF YOU ASK ME!!!  
  
Kaoru: NO!! I'M SEXIER THAN YOU!!!  
  
Misao: YOU ARE NOT!!!!  
  
GSNTK: O.O  
  
TK: --_--'  
  
TK sat like that, while Kaoru and Misao fought all 5th period. Since this is going nowhere,  
  
I'll speed up to 6th period. In sixth period...  
  
Teacher: *puts a bunch of complex geometry problems on the board*  
  
Misao: He expects us to do all this in our heads?!  
  
TK: No. We have calculators. Use one. *gives Misao a calculator*  
  
Misao: *stares at calculator; chews it*  
  
TK: NO!!!!! Give me that. --_-- *takes it back* Saliva! Gross!  
  
Misao: What?  
  
Kaoru: *is eating paper*  
  
TK: o_0  
  
Kaoru: *with paper hanging from her mouth* I'm hungry.  
  
TK: What is wrong with you two?  
  
Kaoru: Well, I didn't eat during lunch.  
  
TK: You should've.  
  
Kaoru: I DON'T EAT SHIT!!!  
  
Misao: NEITHER DO I, AND I STUCK MY HEAD IN THE TOILET!!!  
  
Everyone: o_0  
  
TK: *anime sweat drop*  
  
Teacher:....You two go to the office.  
  
Misao & Kaoru: Huh?!  
  
Teacher: You heard me! Go! I'll call the principal.  
  
Misao: Where's the office?  
  
Teacher: An administrator will lead you.  
  
Misao: ??  
  
TK: You are in trouble.  
  
Misao: SHUT UP!!!  
  
TK: WHAT?!?! IT'S NOT MY FAULT!!!!  
  
Misao: YES IT IS!!! YOU BROUGHT US TO THIS HELLHOLE!!!  
  
Kaoru: YEAH!!!  
  
TK: You suggested it.  
  
Teacher: 3 of you, then.  
  
TK: Huh?  
  
Teacher: All 3 of you go to the office.  
  
TK: But!! BUT!!!  
  
Teacher: No buts!  
  
Kaoru: NO BUTTS!?!?!  
  
TK: No, stupid!  
  
Kaoru: DON'T CALL ME STUPID!!!!  
  
TK: --_-- You are.  
  
Kaoru: *throws a desk at her*  
  
TK: O_O *ducks* WHAT THE HELL?!?!?!  
  
The desk hits another student.  
  
Student: X_X  
  
Teacher: This may be a problem.  
  
Kaoru: GRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Misao: Calm down.  
  
TK: You otta be talking.  
  
MIsao: What?  
  
Kaoru tackles TK.  
  
TK: O_O  
  
Kaoru starts punching TK.  
  
Suddenly the administrator walks in seeing Kaoru on top of TK,  
  
punching the living daylights out of her, and Misao sitting there confused. Later in the office,  
  
Kenshin is sitting in there, hugging his sword, when he suddenly sees Kaoru, a very beat up TK,  
  
Misao walking into the room.  
  
Kenshin: What happened?  
  
TK: We had a little fight.  
  
Kaoru: *glares at TK*  
  
Kenshin: Who did this?  
  
TK points at Kaoru.  
  
Kesnhin: My delicate Kaoru?  
  
Kaoru: Yes, sweetheart. ^_^  
  
Kenshin: Oro?  
  
TK: *grabs Kenshin by the collar* IF YOU DON'T STOP SAYING "ORO", I AM GONNA-  
  
Kaoru: PUT HIM DOWN!!!!  
  
TK: *drops Kenshin* Okay, I'm cool now.  
  
Kaoru: --_--  
  
Afterward, Kenshin, Kaoru, Misao, and TK were released off school campus. Back at home.  
  
Misao: So now you can't go back to school for a week?  
  
TK: Yup, and I'll probably fail the semester, no thanks to both of you.  
  
Kaoru glares.  
  
TK: It's true.  
  
Misao: It's my fault too. I talk way too much, and it gets you into trouble.  
  
TK: That's true too.  
  
Misao: And now I'm gonna be silent for a WHOLE DAY!  
  
TK: *sarcasm* OH, BOY!!!  
  
Misao: What? You don't think I can do it?  
  
TK: I'd say it won't even last for 30 seconds.  
  
Misao: OKAY!!! *bits lip and stay's silent*  
  
30 seconds later...  
  
Misao: *face turns red* Mmmmm! Mmmmm! *really wants to talk*  
  
TK: Uh, oh! She's gonna choke!  
  
Misao:............AHHHHH!!!! I CAN'T DO IT!!!!!!!!! I MUST TALK!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
TK: I knew it.  
  
Misao: Hey, TK. Remember that day I smashed up that cube of yours?  
  
TK: Unfortunately for you, yes.  
  
Misao: Remember how I kept thinking that it was Lord Aoshi, but then Lord Aoshi was right there?  
  
TK: Yes.  
  
Misao: If that wasn't Lord Aoshi, then who was it?  
  
TK: Aoshi.  
  
Misao: Huh?  
  
TK: That was nothing more than a little picture of Aoshi.   
  
Misao: Oh.  
  
TK: I have many more.  
  
Misao:......HEY!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH A BUNCH OF PICTURES OF AOSHI ANYWAY?!?!  
  
TK:......  
  
Misao: Wait a minute. You don't...  
  
TK:...  
  
Later in the living room, Aoshi was relaxing on the couch. His relaxation was interrupted when  
  
TK and Misao ran by. Misao was holding a long, very sharp, butcher knife.  
  
Misao: YOU COME BACK HERE, TK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
TK: NO, MISAO!!! IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Misao: DON'T YOU EVEN THINK OF GETTING NEAR AOSHI!!!!!!!!!  
  
Aoshi:.......  
  
TK: WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT?!?!?!?! HELP ME FROM THIS INSANE CHILD!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Aoshi:....  
  
Saito comes out of nowhere.  
  
TK: Saito? Where did you come from?  
  
Saito: I have come to punish you. *deep inhale*  
  
Suddenly a bunch of female dancers come out of TK's closet with dressed up as catholic school  
  
girls and starts dancing behind Saito, who is also dressed up like a schoolgirl. Suddenly some  
  
horrifying pop music starts playing. and Saito starts twirling his hair.  
  
Saito: *singing*   
  
Oh baby,baby, how was I supposed to know,   
  
that something wasn't right here,   
  
Oh baby, baby,   
  
I shouldn't have you go,   
  
And now you're out of sight, yeah  
  
Show me how you want it to be   
  
tell me baby cause i need to know now,  
  
oh because  
  
Suddenly the dancers and Saito start singing all together.  
  
My loneliness is killing me (and I)  
  
I must confess I still believe (still believe)  
  
When I'm not with you i lose my mind  
  
give me a sign  
  
hit me baby one more time!  
  
This was starting to scare TK, Aoshi, and Misao.  
  
TK: *covering ears* SAITO!!! PLEASE STOP!!!  
  
Saito: Fine! I'll give you the ultimate punishment. *starts taking off his clothes*  
  
TK & Aoshi: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Misao: O_O I'M TOO YOUNG TO SEE THAT!!!!!  
  
TK: YOUR TOO YOUNG!?!?!?!?! I'M 14!!! PLUS, YOU'RE THE ONE WHO WANTS TO HAVE DIRTY SEX WITH  
  
AOSHI!!!  
  
Aoshi: O_O  
  
Misao: YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSE TO TELL!!! *jump on TK and starts to choke her*  
  
TK's face starts to turn blue.  
  
Aoshi:......  
  
Misao: DIE!!! DIE!!!! DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
TK:X_X  
  
Aoshi:..................Misao, stop.  
  
Misao: *stops choking TK and gets off*  
  
TK: *gasping for breath*  
  
Misao: I'm still gonna get you for what you said.  
  
TK: o.o  
  
Saito: Um... is anyone paying attention to me at all?  
  
Aoshi: *looks at Saito; quickly looks away with a grossed out look on his face* P-Put your  
  
clothes back on!  
  
Saito: But I feel comfortable!  
  
Aoshi: Please! I'm begging you!  
  
Saito: Fine. *puts his clothes back on*  
  
TK: Why me?!  
  
Aoshi: That was the most disturbing thing I have EVER seen in my life.  
  
Saito: Is it really that bad?  
  
TK: Yes!  
  
Saito: You're mean!  
  
TK: You're ugly!  
  
Saito: *whiny* NO, I'M NOT!!! *walks away crying*  
  
TK: *sigh* Why didn't you guys just all be warped to the future at Katie's house?  
  
Misao: I dunno. 


	7. RK characters get high

Misao, Kenshin, and Aoshi are downstairs with TK watching the big black thing with colors and people in it. (the big screen TV; that is what Aoshi calls it)  
  
Misao: HOW DO THOSE PEOPLE GET IN THERE?!?! CAN I GET IN THERE?!?!?!  
  
TK: They didn't get in there and no, Misao. You can't get inside the TV.  
  
Misao: Why Not?! /._.\  
  
TK: Because it's not possible.  
  
Kenshin: Not if I can help it! *runs at the TV yelling; smashes into the screen*  
  
TK: See?  
  
Misao: Aww! I wanted to go in there. I would be cool!  
  
TK: Too bad. *changes the channel*  
  
Misao: *gasp* HOW DID YOU DO THAT!?!??!?!?!  
  
TK: Do what?  
  
Misao: You push that thingy then the whole thing changes! Now it went to a guy jumping out of a car to a boring old man talking.  
  
TK: The news.  
  
Misao: Whatever. Lemme see that! *takes remote and changes channel to Barney* What is that?  
  
TK: Misao, change the channel.  
  
Misao: What?  
  
TK: NOW!!  
  
Misao: Not until you tell me what it is.  
  
TK: Change it!  
  
Barney comes out of the TV.  
  
Kenshin: I knew it was possible!  
  
TK: WHAT THE F-  
  
Aoshi: This is a PG-13 story, like you told me. No cussing.  
  
TK: *looking at Barney* O_O  
  
Barney: Hi everybody!  
  
TK: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Aoshi: *looking at TK* ...........................I don't see what's so scary.  
  
Barney: #I love you, you love me, we're a happy family...#  
  
Aoshi covers his ears.  
  
Kenshin suddenly takes off the head of the costume. It's Shishio!  
  
Kenshin: Shishio?! What are you doing?  
  
Shishio: Punishing you! What does it look like?!  
  
TK: How did you get out of the TV?  
  
Shishio: Houji spiked your food that you all ate for breakfast and now you're pumped with LSD!  
  
TK: So you're a figment of our imagination?  
  
Shishio: Exactly!  
  
Aoshi: This makes no sense at all whatsoever! *looks at hand and starts moving it back and fourth* My hand is glowing! o.o  
  
TK: Dude, what is wrong with you?  
  
Aoshi: I DON'T KNOW WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME!!!  
  
TK: What did you eat?  
  
Aoshi: Bacon.  
  
TK: I'm not eating that tomorrow.  
  
Misao: *runs around the room* WEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
TK: I'm guessing she ate what you ate.  
  
Shishio: I see the drugs are already affecting you. I must go now. *disappears*  
  
Kaoru suddenly walks downstairs.  
  
Kaoru: KENSHIN!!! KENJI IS WALKING ON THE MOON!!! CAN YOU TELL ME WHY?!?!  
  
TK: Um…Kaoru? 0_o  
  
Kenshin is on the floor with drool coming out of his mouth.  
  
Kaoru: KENSHIN!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!? *kicks Kenshin*  
  
Kenshin: Piggys…  
  
TK: Kaoru? Did you eat the bacon?  
  
Kaoru: Yeah. Why?  
  
TK: The bacon is drugged. You're hallucinating.  
  
Kaoru: NO!!! I'M JUST SITTING THERE, TALKING WITH KENJI, THEN SUDDENLY THE MOON APPEARS IN THE MIDDLE OF THE ROOM AND KENJI FLEW TO THE MOON!!! And then a cow jumped over it too…*starts drooling*  
  
TK: o_0  
  
Aoshi faints.  
  
TK: Aoshi? *pokes Aoshi*  
  
Aoshi: *mumbles* No. Leave me alone, Misao. I want to sleep.  
  
Misao: BUT I'M NOT TRYING TO HUMP YOU LIKE I TRY TO EVERY MORNING!!!  
  
TK: O_O  
  
Misao:...Ehe! Forget you heard that. ^_^ '  
  
TK: I'll try to.  
  
Misao: Aoshi? *poke* Aoshi?! *poke, poke* AOSHI DON'T DIE!!!!!! *beats on Aoshi's chest*  
  
Aoshi pops to life.  
  
Aoshi: Ugh! What?!  
  
Misao: I like your ass. ^_^  
  
Aoshi falls over again.  
  
Misao: I DIDN'T KNOW YOU HAD BOOBS!!!  
  
Aoshi: *pops up again* WHAT?!?!?! *looks at chest* I don't have boobs.  
  
Misao: MY HUNNY BUNNY!!! *jumps on Aoshi and starts hugging him tightly*  
  
Aoshi: I...can't...breath...!  
  
TK:.....I'm going upstairs. --_--  
  
Misao: Great! I'll go with you!  
  
TK and Misao go upstairs.  
  
TK: Why are you following me?  
  
Misao: I dunno.  
  
Kaoru comes out of nowhere.  
  
Kaoru: THE COWS!! THE COWS!!! *grabs TK's shirt collar and shakes her violently* THE COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWS!!!!!!!!!!  
  
TK: (While being shaken) AYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!!!! WHAT COWS?!?!  
  
Kaoru: *pulls TK close; shifty eyes; whispers* The cows are coming.  
  
TK: 0_o  
  
Misao: COWS?!?! THE COWS ARE COMING TO TAKE OVER!?!?! I MUST HIDE!!! *runs behind a tall plant in the living room*  
  
TK: This is why you shouldn't take drugs.  
  
Kaoru: EVERYBODY RUN!!! *runs outside*  
  
TK: *sigh* Great. --_-- *runs after Kaoru*  
  
Aoshi walks upstairs wondering what the commotion is about.  
  
Aoshi: What just happened?  
  
Misao: AOSHI?!?! IS THAT YOU?!?!?! *stares at the tall plant* Aoshi?  
  
Aoshi:...  
  
Misao: Say something, sweetie.  
  
Aoshi: Um...I'm behind you.  
  
Misao: *to Aoshi* Not now! *to the tall plant* Aoshi?  
  
It's quiet for 20 seconds.  
  
Misao: /._.\ Why don't you talk to me?!  
  
Aoshi: --_-- ...Whatever...*walks off*  
  
Misao: Aoshi?! You said something!!  
  
Meanwhile outside...  
  
TK: KAORU!!! COME BACK HERE!!!  
  
Kaoru knocks on one of the doors to the houses.  
  
Person: *answers the door* Hello?  
  
Kaoru: *shakes person* LOCK YOUR DOORS!!! HIDE YOUR CHILDREN!!! DO WHAT YOU CAN TO PROTECT YOURSELVES!!! THE COWS ARE COMING!!!  
  
Person: Okay...?  
  
Kaoru runs off like a lunatic.  
  
Person's wife: Honey? Who is that?  
  
Person: Oh, nothing! Just someone trying to sell us something! *slams door*  
  
TK: KAORU COME BACK OVER HERE!!! 


	8. Confessions

After a long time, I finally got this chapter up!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TK decides to have everyone come down into the small room downstairs. People decided to confess.  
  
Kenshin: I have a confession to make!  
  
Everyone: What?  
  
Kenshin: I...I slept with Megumi...that I did.  
  
Kaoru: O.O  
  
TK: Well, I'm not surprised.  
  
Kaoru: KENSHIN, HOW COULD YOU?!?!?!  
  
Kenshin: All I simply did was kiss her then get her into my bed, then we--  
  
TK: SHE WASN'T ASKING FOR THE DETAIL!!!!  
  
Kenshin:.....Oh.....  
  
Kaoru: Well, then I have a confession! I slept with Sano!  
  
TK: O_O *thinking: Isn't he gay?*  
  
Sano: DON'T TELL EVERYONE, KAORU!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone but Kaoru & Kenshin: O_O  
  
Kenshin: Sano... :(  
  
Sano: Ehe!  
  
Kenshin gets up and hits Sano.  
  
Sano: *holding his nose* My beautiful face!!  
  
TK: It is NOT pretty. --_--  
  
Sano: *sticks out tongue*  
  
Aoshi: Since everyone here is confessing, I guess I'll make a confession too.  
  
Misao: YOU'RE GAY?!?!?!?!  
  
Aoshi: No. --_--  
  
Misao: Okay, I don't have to worry about that.  
  
Aoshi: Anyway...Kaoru, you know how lately your underwear has been missing.  
  
Kaoru: Yeah...  
  
Aoshi: Well...*ahem*  
  
TK: You're a cross-dresser?!  
  
Aoshi: No! All I do is sniff her underwear, that's all.  
  
Kaoru: o.o  
  
TK: What about the one day I caught you sniffing MY underwear?  
  
Aoshi: I THOUGHT IT WAS KAORU'S!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Flashback to a few days ago. Aoshi is in the laundry room. He suddenly picks up some white panties and sniffs them. Suddenly TK shows up in the doorway.  
  
TK: Aoshi, what are you doing?  
  
Aoshi: *puts underwear behind his back* Nothing!  
  
TK: What are you doing with MY underwear?!  
  
Aoshi: You're underwear?! (he thought it was Kaoru's)  
  
TK: Why was it near your face while you were inhaling a second ago?  
  
Aoshi: I was checking if it was clean. *shifty eyes*  
  
TK: Yeah. Right. Tell me the REAL reason why you are sniffing all over my panties.  
  
Aoshi: I wasn't sniffing your panties!  
  
TK: Cut the crap. You were breathing in panties. MY panties might I add!  
  
Aoshi: *anime sweat drop*  
  
Scene goes back to the whole group. Aoshi is just sitting there, completely embarrassed. TK is glaring at him.  
  
Kaoru: Why? Why are you sniffing my panties?  
  
Aoshi: *face is red and has anime sweat drop*  
  
Kaoru: Well?  
  
Aoshi: I HAVE A FETISH!!!!!! OKAY?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Kaoru: Okay...  
  
Sano: Well I have a admission now.  
  
Everyone looks in his direction.  
  
Sano: Everyone..................I'm a homosexual.  
  
Aoshi: We kinda knew that, Sano.  
  
TK: Yeah.  
  
Sano: HOW?!?!?! ARE YOU TWO LOOKING INTO MY DIARY?!?!?!  
  
TK: No. It's just...it's...  
  
Misao: It's evident. We can see you're gay.  
  
TK: That's the way I'd put it.  
  
Sano: Well, sorry I made it so obvious.  
  
TK: Anyway...  
  
Misao: Wait, if your gay then why did you sleep with Kaoru?  
  
Sano: Oh, I thought she was a guy.  
  
Misao: Oh.  
  
Kaoru: O_O *glare*  
  
Sano: The lights were out.  
  
Kenshin: *glare*  
  
Kaoru: *ahem* Hey, we're all admitting secrets. Do you have any, TK?  
  
TK: --_--'  
  
Kaoru: Well?  
  
TK: Yeah, I do.  
  
Everyone looks into her direction.  
  
TK: My secret is...  
  
Sano: What? I can't stand suspense.  
  
TK: I...I have a crush on Aoshi.  
  
Aoshi: You too?  
  
Misao: Do you? *kinda creepy look*  
  
TK: *uneasy look* Yeah...  
  
Kaoru: What is your secret, Misao.  
  
Misao: Well, I don't have a big one. Everyone kinda knows who I like, and I didn't really do anything bad. So I guess I'm off the hook! ^_^'  
  
TK: No, you're hiding something.  
  
Misao: No.  
  
TK: Don't bullshit me. I know when someone is lying. Take Aoshi...well, then again...don't take Aoshi for an example. He sucks at lying. The point is, I know that your lying so don't hide it.  
  
Aoshi: --_--  
  
Misao: I'm not hiding anything.  
  
TK: If you were Pinocchio, your nose would be so long...  
  
Misao: What is that suppose to mean?!  
  
TK: That is has to be one, big, fat lie.  
  
Misao: I'M NOT LYING!!!!  
  
TK: I'm getting it out of you. You're gonna tell me!  
  
Misao: *uneasy look*  
  
TK: There is no point to hiding it. Someone is going to find out. You're gonna have to tell sooner or later.  
  
Misao: *blink*  
  
TK: If you don't tell me, I'll tell Aoshi your *other* little dirty secrets. *gives a look*  
  
Misao:....  
  
TK: Hey Aoshi! Misao-  
  
Misao: OKAY!!! OKAY!!! I'LL TELL YOU!!! *sigh* I made out with Kenshin.  
  
Kaoru: O.O  
  
TK: Dang, Kenshin!  
  
Kenshin: *anime sweat drop*  
  
Misao: We were alone. I was confused.  
  
TK: You must of been VERY confused.  
  
Kenshin: What is that suppose to mean?  
  
TK: Nothing.  
  
Misao: The Sake was getting to me!  
  
Aoshi: SAKE?!?! YOU WERE DRINKING?!?!?!  
  
Misao: YEEEEEESSS!!!!  
  
TK: o.o I didn't expect this much.  
  
Kaoru: *evil eyes* NOBODY TOUCHES MY KENSHIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
TK: Oh, boy. U_U  
  
Kaoru: *starts chocking Megumi, I don't know where she came from*  
  
Misao: *frightened*  
  
Aoshi: I'm beginning to have the feeling that all of us confessing these secrets was not a good idea.  
  
TK: *watches Kaoru chase Misao* I agree. Maybe this wasn't a good idea.  
  
Kaoru: *points at Aoshi* SHUT UP, PANTY-SNIFFER!!!!!!!!!  
  
Aoshi: I'm starting to wish I didn't confess that.  
  
TK: --_--'  
  
Kenshin: *has Kaoru grabbing him and squeezing him* ORO?!?!?  
  
Kaoru: KENSHIN, WHY DID YOU CHEAT ON ME WITH MEGUMI AND MISAO?!?!?! WHY?!?!?!?! WHYYYYYYYYYYYY?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Kenji: Um, mom? Can I tell you my secret now?  
  
Kaoru: *gets off Kenshin* Sure, okay!  
  
Kenji: Mom...I'm not a virgin.  
  
Kaoru: O_O  
  
TK: Woah.  
  
Kenji: I also have been taking a little bit of Megumi's opium.  
  
Kaoru: WHAT?!?! KENJI, I TOLD YOU THAT DRUGS ARE BAD!!!!!  
  
Kenji: Sorry.  
  
Kaoru: WHO WAS YOUR FIRST TIME?!?!?!  
  
Kenji:...do you remember that Katie girl...?  
  
Kaoru:...YOU'RE GROUNDED!!!!  
  
Kenji: --_--  
  
Kenshin: Whenever I was grounded I...*ahem*  
  
Kaoru: What?  
  
Kenshin: Nothing.  
  
Sano: I masturbate!  
  
TK: That's nice.  
  
Long silence.  
  
Misao: ME TOO!!!  
  
Long silence with everyone looking at her with disturbed looks on their face.  
  
Misao: What?!  
  
TK: Misao, please don't tell me that again.  
  
Misao: What is wrong with ma-  
  
TK: Shut up!  
  
Aoshi: This conversation has now taken the wrong turn.  
  
TK: I know.  
  
Sano: POOPIE!!!!  
  
TK: Okay...  
  
Kaoru: KENSHIN!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Kenshin: ORORORORORORORORORORORORORORORORORORORORORORORORORORO!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Kenji: OPIUM, THAT IT IS!!!!!!!!!  
  
TK: Weirdo. --_--  
  
Misao: I HAVE HAIR ON MY BACK!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
TK: I didn't want to know that before I died.  
  
Misao: Oh well.  
  
Kaoru: THANKS A LOT!!! NOW I'M GONNA HAVE DREAMS ABOUT A HAIRY MONSTER CHASING ME NAMED MISAO...That masturbates with Kodachis.  
  
Aoshi: WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Misao: *growls at Kaoru*  
  
Kenshin: A blade inside you? Wouldn't that hurt?  
  
Kaoru: No! She uses the handle.  
  
Aoshi: Misao, is this true?  
  
Misao: TK knew, Kaoru knew, and now you know.  
  
Aoshi: o.o And I was once wondering why the handle was wet. Now I know why...  
  
TK: And to think Aoshi, you were putting them near you nose earlier.  
  
Aoshi: O_O  
  
Kaoru: Maybe he likes the smell.  
  
Misao: KAORU!!!! THAT WAS WRONG!!!  
  
Aoshi: I did.  
  
Kaoru: O.O I wasn't expecting a response to that.  
  
Misao:.........  
  
Everyone else: o.0  
  
TK: Okay, this is one exceedingly strange and very disgusting little moment.  
  
Misao: Sex is evil, evil is a sin, sins are forgiven, so let's begin.  
  
TK: Misao? o_0  
  
Misao: Sorry, that was just a random outburst.  
  
Kenshin: So good with poetry, that she is.  
  
TK: Right. o_0  
  
Aoshi: Hands! Dirty! Must purify! Must sterilize! Must clean hands! Ewwwww! *tries to run out of the room, but the door is locked* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! *starts ramming into door continuously*  
  
TK: o.0 Aoshi. Calm yourself.  
  
Misao: Hold on...*pulls ponytail out of her shirt* There is no hair on my back. It's just my ponytail.  
  
TK: --_--  
  
Aoshi: *looks at hands with a freaked out look on his face*  
  
TK: Aoshi, it is not that bad!  
  
Aoshi: HOW!?!  
  
TK: Well...you finally got to feel what Misao's "stuff" feels like.  
  
Aoshi: You're sick.  
  
TK: I know. It's one of my many attributes.  
  
Aoshi: Now... Who hasn't told a secret?  
  
Yahiko and Katie suddenly open the door.  
  
Katie: What's goin' on?  
  
Kenji: o.o SHE'S FROM THE OUTSIDE!!!  
  
TK: Moron. --_--  
  
Aoshi: Did you finally tell the manager to change the theme song from "Freckles" to my favorite song?  
  
TK: What's your favorite song?  
  
Aoshi: *yelling* THEME SONG!!! #BABBLE, BABBLE, BITCH, BITCH, REBEL, REBEL, PARTY, PARTY, SEX, SEX, SEX, DON'T FORGET THE VIOLENCE!#  
  
Everyone: 0_o  
  
TK: Aoshi, that's not gonna make it as the Ruroni Kenshin theme song.  
  
Aoshi:.....Yeah, it is..  
  
Yahiko: Okay...  
  
Aoshi: Enough about me. Does anyone have a secret?  
  
Yahiko: Ooooh.... you're telling secrets? Did you hear about Kaoru's sexual fantasies of Kenshin?  
  
Kenshin: Oro?  
  
Yahiko: *smirk*  
  
Kaoru: O.O SHUT UP!!!  
  
Kenshin: Kaoru.....?  
  
Kenji: Mom....?  
  
All: Kaoru???  
  
Kaoru: OK!!! SO I HAVE SECRET FANTASIES OF KENSHIN AND SAITOU AT THE SAME TIME!!!  
  
Aoshi: Oh my God...  
  
Kenshin: ORO?!  
  
Everyone else: o.o  
  
Saito pops out of the closet.  
  
Saito: Hit me baby one more time! *disappears*  
  
Katie *Whispers to TK* at least he's not singing "Toxic" or "I'm a slave for you"  
  
TK: *NODS IN COMPLETE AGREEMENT*  
  
Aoshi: DOES ANYBODY WANT TO SING MY VERSION OF THE THEME SONG AGAIN?!?!  
  
Everyone: No.  
  
TK: Your version scares me, Aoshi.  
  
Aoshi: Fine! How about this? #I am the god of f**k, I am the god of f**k, virgins sold in quantity, herded by heredity-#  
  
TK: AOSHI!!!  
  
Aoshi: I take it you don't like that one. Okay, how about this? #Hey victim, should I black your eyes again? Hey victim, You were the one who put the stick in my hand...*continues*#  
  
TK: Aoshi's favorite songs are scaring me.  
  
Misao: That's because they are all Marlyin Manson.  
  
TK: Oh. He is a Marlyin Manson fan? I didn't know that.  
  
Misao: No, actually he isn't.  
  
TK: Then why is he singing...?  
  
Misao: It amazing what you find on the internet.  
  
TK: --_--  
  
Katie: Be happy he is not singing Justin Timberlake.  
  
TK: Got a point.  
  
Later, everyone walks out of the little room they were in.  
  
TK: Now that we know each others secrets...*thinks about that* O_O *to everyone* WE ARE ALL GONNA FORGET WHAT WAS SAID IN THAT ROOM!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone: *thinks about it; nods in total agreement* 


End file.
